Stay with me
by Emi.Green
Summary: "Canción". —Este poema… en realidad, es una muy hermosa canción. —Justo como tú… ¿Verdad? —Anna se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba e Yoh apoyó la frente contra la de ella y le colocó los auriculares. .:Conjunto de Drabbles:. .:Yoh&Anna:.
1. Juego

Stay with me

_Juego_

El sol iluminaba el amplio parque arbolado, el viento soplaba suavemente haciendo que las hojas de los árboles se muevan lentamente haciendo un relajante sonido apenas perceptible junto con la brisa. No hacía frío, pero tampoco calor. Era simplemente el clima perfecto.

Dos niños se encontraban sentados bajo uno de los árboles, uno era castaño con una sonrisa risueña y alegre, y la otra era una rubia de cabello corto con expresión seria. Ambos se encontraban en completo silencio, pero no por eso la situación era tensa. Disfrutaban la compañía del otro.

El pequeño Yoh se levantó para poder estirarse y desperezarse, mientras con una gran sonrisa contemplaba las pocas nubes que se desparramaban por el cielo. Anna lo miró con desinterés antes de desviar su mirada también hacia el firmamento celeste.

—Tengo una idea Anna, ¿jugamos a algo? —Dijo de repente el niño sin deshacer su sonrisa y mirando a su pequeña prometida. Ella lo miró algo sorprendida.

— ¿Jugar? ¿A qué?

Yoh se acercó a la niña y con el dedo índice le tocó el hombro. Luego se alejó un poco, como escapando de ella. En ese instante Anna comprendió a qué juego se refería él, había visto a muchos niños jugarlo antes en la escuela. Sólo que siempre había sido así, es decir, simplemente los había visto jugar, ella siempre observando.

— ¡Tú las traes Anna!

Hacia tiempo que quería al menos intentar hacer jugar a la muchacha, ya que nunca ningún niño había querido jugar con él antes, siempre había estado solo. Con la compañía de la pequeña rubia ya no se sentía solo, pero quería compartir algo más con su prometida.

Vio que ella al principio se lo quedó mirando algo atónita, pero luego de un momento pudo percibir una especie de mueca parecida a una sonrisa y fue ahí cuando se levantó y comenzó a perseguirlo.

El castaño corría divertido seguido por una Anna que se notaba a lo lejos que estaba disfrutando de aquel juego, intentando alcanzar a su acompañante que continuaba corriendo intentando alejarse de ella. Yoh intentó esquivarla pero ésta lo tomó por la remera y luego con el pulgar tocó su pecho.

—Tú las traes.

Y así fue como ahora era ella la que corría mientras era perseguida por él, que estaba tan contento de estar jugando con Anna que simplemente quería que el tiempo se detuviera.

Tanto tiempo estando solos, siempre estando en completa soledad tanto él como ella hicieron que el inocente juego terminara durando toda la tarde.

El atardecer ya había llegado, el sol ya estaba despidiéndose y los dos pequeños niños estaban contemplándolo bajo el árbol donde siempre estaban. Yoh mantenía su gran sonrisa, estaba feliz de haber tenido una tarde tan divertida con Anna, esas cosas no pasaban todos los días. Mientras, la niña miraba de reojo al Asakura con una sonrisa, ella también estaba feliz de haber tenido una tarde así con él. El castaño desvió la mirada del cielo y miró a la rubia, quien al percatarse de esto se sonrojó levemente y desvió la mirada al suelo.

—Gracias Anna.

La muchacha se sorprendió ante las palabras de Yoh, y luego sin mirarlo y con el sonrojo de nuevo apareciendo en sus suaves mejillas le respondió:

—Gracias a ti.

_**·: Drabble Complete :·**_

Bueno, con esto inicio mi colección de Drabbles de Yoh&Anna. ¿No tenías "Little Girl"? Em sí, pero como es una tabla de 30 vicios como que me sentía atada a los temas, por así decirlo. Además que ese Fic no es sólo Yoh&Anna, éste sí :D

En fin, espero que les guste y nos estamos viendo :)

¡Un beso grande!

Emi.


	2. Plan

Stay with me

Plan

En todos los años que conocía a Anna jamás la había visto así. Se veía… _indefensa._ Estaba claro que no sabía qué responder.

Yoh la miró seriamente, como esperando a que ella dijera algo, lo que fuera. Pero de su boca no salió palabra alguna, simplemente seguía observando ese papel causante de su reciente comportamiento. Sus pupilas se encontraban desteñidas de la sorpresa, tenía lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos, las cuales era obvio que estaba intentando contenerlas.

— ¿Qué sucede?—Dijo el castaño con preocupación en la mirada. Ella desvió su vista hacia su prometido y se lo quedó mirando fijo, sin decir nada. En ese instante le dio el papel que tenía en la mano para que lo leyera. Él lo tomó, lo leyó y ahí comprendió todo.

No podía ser cierto.

—Supongo que… está decidido, ¿no?

— ¿Decidido? Por ellos, no por mí. —Yoh frunció el ceño. ¿Anna sonaba resignada o sólo le parecía a él?

—Yoh, es una decisión familiar. No puedo entrometerme, ya está decidido.

Definitivamente esa no era su Anna. Hasta tenía ganas de zamarrearla para que reaccionara o al menos se diera cuenta de las estupideces que estaba diciendo.

—Lo dices en broma, ¿no? No puedo creer que me estés diciendo eso. —Ella lo miró con amargura, ya no había mucho más qué decir… Además, era un beneficio para el también.

Se volteó para evitar la mirada del Asakura y comenzó a dirigirse a su habitación. Él la seguía con la vista atónita, realmente no lo podía creer.

—Voy a recoger mis cosas, después de todo esto le pertenece a los Asakura y yo ya dejé de ser parte de esta familia. —Dicho esto desapareció en los pasillos.

Yoh se quedó en shock. Jamás se habría imaginado que frente a una situación así ella tomaría esa postura de resignación y simplemente seguir la corriente. Además que no era un tema menor del que se podría despreocupar así de fácil. En esa maldita carta su abuelo le informaba que se había roto el compromiso con la rubia, por motivos que se los diría personalmente mañana. ¿Y ella simplemente diciéndole todo que sí? ¿Acaso no iba a luchar en contra de eso? ¿Será que no lo amaba?

Al pensar eso un escalofrío le recorrió la columna.

…

Estúpido orgullo. Estúpidos sentimientos. Estúpida casa. Estúpido compromiso. Estúpida familia.

¿Para qué la habían hecho criarse junto a Yoh, hacerla comprometer con él, hacer que estúpidamente se termine enamorando de él y luego simplemente deshacerse de ella? Lo peor de todo es que no podía hacer nada, era una decisión de la familia Asakura, ella no era nadie. ¿De qué serviría insistir? Si al final de cuentas era lo mejor que le podría pasar a Yoh, deshacerse de esa molestia que lo único que hacia era hacerlo entrenar sin descanso. Le estaban haciendo un inmenso favor al romper el compromiso.

Una sonrisa amarga decoró los labios de la joven Itako. Sí, eso era lo mejor para Yoh.

Colocó dentro de su pequeño bolso un par de prendas que tenía por ahí, realmente no le importaba demasiado olvidarse algo, al fin y al cabo cuanto menos equipaje mejor ya que todavía no tenía un lugar en donde quedarse.

Sintió la puerta de la habitación abrirse. Suspiró. Yoh le estaba haciendo las cosas todavía más difíciles de lo que ya eran.

—Yoh, por fav

— ¿No me quieres?

Aquella pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo? Se volteó para ver al Shamán, quien mantenía una mirada totalmente triste.

—No entiendo por qué piensas eso.

—Porque simplemente estas dejando que las cosas sucedan, Anna. Eso me da a entender que te da igual estar conmigo o no. —Dijo el muchacho sin quitar el tono melancólico. ¿No quererlo? ¿Acaso estaba loco? Lo amaba más que cualquier cosa en el mundo, esto lo hacía para su beneficio. Pero debía mantenerse fuerte, por el bien de ella y de él también.

—N-No me da igual. Ya te dije que es una decisión

—De la familia, ya lo dijiste. —Dijo interrumpiéndola. Se acercó violentamente hacia la rubia y la aprisionó contra la pared. Al carajo el miedo, tenía que saber si ella lo quería o no de una buena vez. —Dime si me quieres o no. Sólo eso.

—Sé que soy un estorbo para ti que lo único que hace es molestarte con los entrenamientos. —Respondió ella evitando la mirada del castaño.

—No me respondes la pregunta,

_Deja tu estúpido orgullo de lado de una maldita vez._

Tomó valor y fue ahí que las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos negros. Adiós orgullo. Mantenerlo no le iba a servir de absolutamente nada.

—Sí que te quiero. Pero no quiero ser un estor

El castaño simplemente la besó para callarla. Ya no había otra cosa para decir. Anna al principio quedó sorprendida, pero poco a poco comenzó a corresponderle, demostrándole sus anteriores palabras. Estuvieron así unos minutos, hasta que el aire les comenzó a faltar.

—Ya está decidido, tú serás la esposa de Yoh Asakura. —Dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa. Ella se la correspondió.

Afuera de la habitación se encontraban dos espíritus bastante particulares, uno era un mapache y el otro era un zorro. Ambos se encontraban observando atentamente lo que sucedía con los dos jóvenes.

—Creo que funcionó.

—Era hora de que algo nos saliera bien.

— ¿Crees que nos recompensarán?

—No lo sé, será mejor que vayamos con el señor Yohmei para contarle los resultados. Creo que el joven Yoh esta muy conforme con nuestro trabajo.

— ¿Cómo sabes?

—Nos está haciendo una seña con su pulgar.

Conchi y Ponchi le devolvieron el gesto que el castaño les hacía desde la habitación. Por supuesto que la rubia se encontraba de espaldas y no se percató de esto.

Al fin había logrado vencer al orgullo de su prometida.

_**·: Chapter Complete :·**_

Digamos que Yoh cuando quiere puede llegar a ser muy malo… Hahaha xD

¿Qué les pareció? Le iba a dar un rumbo más dramático, pero a último momento decidí terminarlo así. Espero que les guste (:

Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus Reviews, alertas y favoritos. Acepto alguna idea que se les venga a la cabeza que no hayan encontrado en ningún otro Fic y les de pereza escribir ustedes mismos. ¿Enloquecí? Na, todo por mis queridos lectores.

¡Un beso grande!

Emi.


	3. Beso

**Stay with me**

**Beso**

—Me has impactado.

—Suéltame Hao.

— ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

Hao se encontraba tomando la muñeca de la rubia luego de que ésta le dio una fuerte bofeteada en la cara, dejándole hasta la marca. Ella lo miraba con odio, él con satisfacción. Yoh recién había llegado al lugar y observaba atentamente lo que sucedía. No iba a permitir que el bastardo de su hermano se propasara con su prometida, pero él confiaba en que Anna podía arreglárselas.

—Dije que me sueltes. —Comenzó a forcejear para soltarse, pero el mayor de los Asakura la tomó todavía más fuerte y la atrajo hacia sí.

—Antes de hacerlo… quisiera probar algo…

Y ahí fue cuando la vena de Yoh explotó. Hao de un rápido movimiento posó sus labios en los de Anna, formando un beso profundo pero corto. Ella se quedó estática. Él sonrió satisfecho.

—Hubiera sido mejor que me respondieras, pero veo que tu prometido se pondrá celoso. —Dijo con una sonrisa antes de soltarla para saltar ya que su hermano se le había prácticamente tirado encima con Harusame.

—Maldito desgraciado, ¡no vuelvas a tocar a mi Annita de esa manera! —Gritó el muchacho fuera de sí. La Itako observaba todo sin poder entender mucho, ¿por qué Hao había hecho eso?

—Porque quería saber cómo besa la futura esposa de mi hermanito, ¿no es obvio?

Sí, le leyó la mente.

Ella frunció el ceño, ya con enojo acumulado listo para ser liberado contra ese maldito atrevido de cabello largo. Pero desapareció. Así, sin decir nada más.

Yoh se quedó mirando hacia el lugar con una mirada de profundo odio, lo mataría. Se dio vuelta para mirar a su prometida, la cual lo miraba de una forma extraña…

Parecía arrepentida de algo.

— ¿Sucede algo?

—N-No… —Respondió desviando la mirada al suelo. Él sonrió y se acercó hacia ella, abrazándola posesivamente para sorpresa de la muchacha.

—Sé que no fue intencional, no te preocupes Annita. —Dijo antes de plantarle un beso en la cabeza. Anna se quedó unos momentos meditando las palabras de su prometido, para después cerrar los ojos y simplemente sonreír. —Otra cosa… —Continuó el castaño.

— ¿Qué?—Le respondió ella mirándolo a los ojos.

—B-Bueno… ¿Hao besa mejor que yo?

Se sonrojó al escuchar eso.

Él y sus preguntas estúpidas.

—N-No te importa…

El muchacho la tomó por los hombros e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos, ya que ella había desviado la mirada a causa de la vergüenza.

—Si te lo pregunto es porque sí me importa. ¡Vamos Annita, no seas mala!

Esa mirada de perro mojado, maldito Yoh.

Suspiró, tomó aire y tomó su rosario para luego atrapar al muchacho y atraerlo hacia sí misma. Luego lo miró fijo, tiró del collar y simplemente lo besó.

El Asakura al principio se quedó sin saber qué hacer, pero le duró poco y luego le correspondió, tomándola por la cintura para profundizar el beso. Estuvieron así varios minutos, y luego se separaron por falta de aire.

—Espero que eso responda a tu pregunta. —Dijo la chica con una especie de sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia donde estaban los demás.

El muchacho simplemente asintió con una sonrisa boba.

Esos gestos espontáneos de su prometida le encantaban, debería llamar a Hao de vez en cuando.

No, bueno. No. Definitivamente no.

Maldito idiota, ya lo mataría en cuanto lo tuviera en frente.

—Y beso mejor que tú. —Susurró al viento, antes de seguir a los demás.

_**·: Chapter Complete :·**_

Quería hacer que Hao permaneciera un poco más, pero mejor lo hago más adelante muajajaja :D

Me gusta poner a Yoh con actitudes infantiles, se me hace demasiado tierno :) Hahaha y Anna después de todo siempre sale ganando. ¡Maldita! (?)

Este drabble va dedicado a mi querida amiga Luu, que fue la que me planteó la idea y bueno, acá la tienes mujer :D Espero que te guste hermosa, ¡te amo!

Recuerden que si tienen alguna idea en especial, sus pedidos no molestan en absoluto :) Muchísimas gracias por sus Reviews, Alertas y Favoritos. ¡Son geniales!

¡Un beso grande y espero que les haya gustado!

Emi.


	4. Llegada

**Stay with me**

**Llegada**

Era un día muy soleado en la pensión Asakura, cada uno de los residentes del lugar se encontraba ocupado en sus cosas, Yoh dormía bajo un árbol junto con Manta y Amidamaru, Len entrenaba en un sector del parque, Horo Horo y Ryu jugaban a las cartas mientras que Chocolov y Liserg tan solo miraban. Anna se encontraba tranquilamente leyendo un libro al lado de su prometido, relajándose un poco.

El joven Asakura abrió sus ojos y observó a sus amigos, que tranquilidad reinaba en ese momento, mucha paz. Simplemente perfecto.

— ¡Yo gané! ¡En tu cara, Ryu!—. Se escuchó la vos del Ainu gozando. Ryu soltó un bufido y tiró las cartas por doquier.

—Eres un tramposo, ¡te elegías las cartas siempre!

— ¡Eso no es cierto!

— ¡Sí lo es, tramposo!

— ¡Mal perdedor!

— ¡Quieren callarse!—. Esta vez fue Anna la que habló. Se la veía muy molesta. —Estoy intentando leer, ¿no lo ven?—. Los dos jugadores se callaron de inmediato, no sin antes mirarse con odio.

—Lo lamento mucho doña Anna, no queríamos perturbarla ni a usted ni al bebé en su paz —. Se disculpó Ryu, acercándose a la mencionada. Ella lo miró seria y, al escuchar mencionar a su abultado vientre, sonrió levemente.

—Está bien Ryu, pero dejen de molestar. Sino me veré obligada a amordazarlos y a atarlos a ambos contra un árbol.

— ¡N-no, no! No será necesario, Anna—. Cerró Horo Horo, yendo nervioso con su amigo Yoh. —Vaya, sí que está más susceptible de lo normal.

Yoh sonrió.

—Bueno Horo Horo, no le des importancia, es algo normal en la etapa que esta pasando, ¿no crees? Al menos así lo veo yo. Mira, tiene un niño dentro de ella que esta a punto de salir y eso debe tenerla algo molesta… —. El shaman de hielo asintió.

Anna se paró y se estiró, levantando sus brazos lo más alto que podía, lo que hacía que su gran vientre se notara mucho más. Se encontraba de unos avanzados 9 meses de embarazo, ya en cualquier instante llegaría al mundo el heredero del Asakura. Yoh la observó detenidamente, estaba muy ansioso de ver a ese nuevo ser que estaba a punto de nacer. Seguramente iba a ser muy lindo/a, ya que Anna era una mujer muy bonita. La rubia se sintió observada y, al girar la cabeza, se encontró con la penetrante mirada de su prometido. Se sonrojó levemente y rápidamente corrió la vista.

—Iré adentro, tengo hambre —. Dijo Kyouyama. Yoh sudó frío.

—P-pero, Annita… c-creo que ya no hay comida.

Anna frenó en seco y lo miró.

—Pues cocina algo, _tenemos hambre._

Eso era suficiente para que él se levantara y le pidiera a Manta y Amidamaru que lo acompañasen a hacer las compras. No quería morir hoy.

…

—Amo Yoh, ¿la señorita Anna no se enfadará si se entera de esto?

—No te preocupes, Amidamaru. No se enterará, además es tan solo un momento.

—Anna tiene el carácter más fuerte de lo normal con esto del embarazo, ¿verdad?

—Créeme que sí, Manta.

Los tres se encontraban a la orilla del río contemplando el atardecer, disfrutando de la suave brisa del momento y el silencio. Tenían todas las compras ya hechas, solo estaban tomando un pequeño descanso antes de volver a la pensión y ponerse a cocinar para la sacerdotisa.

Estuvieron allí unos 30 minutos, iban a quedarse un tiempo más, pero alguien se acercó corriendo desesperado hacia ellos.

Era Horo Horo.

—Maldita… sea… Yoh… llevo buscándote hace 20… minutos… Anna… se le rompió la fuente… —. Dijo entre bocanadas de aire. Yoh se puso azul.

— ¿Q-qué?

— ¡Rápido, idiota!

Tan rápido como pudieron, se dirigieron a la pensión, entraron desesperados y, en la habitación de Anna, se encontraban todos. Fausto, que había estado descansando toda la tarde en una de las habitaciones, ahora se encontraba junto a la dolorida muchacha, que al parecer no resistía el dolor. Al ver a Yoh se enfureció.

— ¿Dónde demonios estabas, Yoh?

—Ah, nosotros… solo… hum…

El médico terminó de analizar a la chica y la miró algo preocupado.

—Anna, no llegarás al hospital. Nacerá aquí.

— ¿QUÉ? ¡YO NO VOY A PARIR AQUÍ DE NINGUNA MANERA!

Entre insultos y acusaciones, Fausto logró calmar a la chica y la llevó a una habitación aparte, todos eran un manojo de nervios. Más el padre de aquella criatura que estaba por nacer.

—No deberíamos habernos quedado ahí, amo Yoh.

—Anna va a matarme, ¡lo sé!

—Es tarde para lamentos, Yoh. Tu hijo está naciendo —. Habló Len, serio y sereno. Los demás se encontraban junto a su amigo, escuchando los quejidos provenientes de la habitación donde se encontraba la chica. Ya estaba llegando. Ya estaría aquí, con ellos. ¡Ya!

— ¡Todo pasó muy rápido! ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo agarrar un bebé! —. Lloró Yoh, Amidamaru y Manta trataron de consolarlo, estuvieron así más de una hora. Hasta que, por fin, Fausto salió de la habitación con cara de cansancio, pero satisfecho.

—Felicitaciones, Yoh. Es un niño.

El muchacho casi se desmaya al escuchar eso, ¿ya había pasado? Entró lentamente a la habitación, con miedo. Se encontró con su prometida durmiendo, empapada de sudor y con expresión de extremo cansancio. A un costado de la chica, había un pequeño ser que se movía molesto entre las sábanas, llorando. Yoh se acercó a él y lo miró. Simplemente perfecto. Lo tomó en sus brazos, temeroso y algo torpe y se lo quedó mirando un buen rato, el bebé al instante de que su padre lo tomó en brazos, dejó de llorar, casi por arte de magia.

Yoh no podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, era el niño más lindo que había visto en toda su vida. Y era de él. Su hijo. Le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y luego se acercó a Anna e hizo lo mismo.

Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, todos sus amigos se encontraban rodeándolo mientras observaban al nuevo integrante. Todos hacían preguntas, todos a la misma vez, mientras que el feliz nuevo papá no los oía, toda su atención estaba puesta en ese pequeño rubio de grandes y profundos ojos negros que lo observaba y sujetaba de la camisa.

—Ojala no salga con el carácter de Anna —. Bromeó el Ainu, con una sonrisa.

Se escuchaban felicitaciones, voces raras con las que generalmente se le hablan a los bebés y demás.

—Anna dijo que te mataría cuando todo terminara porque llegaste tarde —. Comentó Fausto.

El castaño solo sonrió, ya nada más importaba. Su hijo había nacido.

— ¿Cómo se llama, Yoh?—. Preguntó Manta, todos coincidían con aquella pregunta. El chico amplió su sonrisa y apoyó al bebé contra su pecho.

—Bienvenido al mundo, Hana —. Dijo, con una alegría incomparable. Había adivinado, había salido un niño tan lindo como la madre, era el chico más feliz del mundo.

_**·: Chapter Complete :·**_

Bueno bueno, he aquí con otro pequeño drabble. Esta vez le tocó aparecer al pequeño Hana, ver a Yoh en el papel de papá me llena de ternura simplemente de imaginarlo. Espero que les guste, ya que yo disfruté mucho escribiéndolo. Recuerden que cualquier idea que quieran ver plasmada aquí, bienvenidas son. Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos.

¡Los adoro muchísimo!

Hasta la próxima,

Emi.


	5. Canción

**Stay with me**

**Canción**

**[Advertencia: Pequeños spoilers del manga]**

Era una tarde nublada y aburrida, dos niños se encontraban bajo un árbol, aparentemente descansando. La niña rubia leía un libro viejo, mientras que el pequeño castaño contemplaba las nubes mientras escuchaba música en sus nuevos auriculares. El día ameritaba a que la lluvia comenzara a caer, por eso disfrutaban la brisa el tiempo posible antes de tener que entrar de nuevo a la aburrida casa.

Yoh escuchaba alegremente una canción de su adorado Bob, movía la cabeza al ritmo de la música mientras le buscaba alguna forma a las nubes. Anna cerró el libro y miró al cielo. Suspiró. Miró al castaño que tenía a su lado y le quitó sus auriculares.

— ¡Oye, devuélvemelos!—. Se quejó el pequeño mientras veía como ella se los colocaba para ver lo que escuchaba.

—Quiero escuchar a Awayaringo. Esta canción es muy rara. —Dijo la niña mientras se los quitaba de nuevo. Yoh la miró con reproche y tomó el reproductor de música para cambiar de canción.

—Tú eres la rara. —Anna lo miró con disgusto. —No comprendo cómo me haces poner en mi reproductor la música de esa mujer tan tenebrosa. ¿No crees que luce tenebrosa? Tiene un aspecto muy extraño, como de muerte. —Explicó el Asakura mientras apretaba "play" y el tema comenzaba.

Anna suspiró.

—Eso es sólo una fachada, tonto.

— ¿Una fachada? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Yoh realmente no comprendía a lo que la pequeña rubia se refería. Anna lo miró con indiferencia.

—La razón por la que se viste de esa forma y hace esa clase de acciones a las que tú defines como "tenebrosa" o "de muerte", es para esconder sus debilidades dentro de ella misma.

El castaño la observó, ella miró al cielo mientras apoyaba uno de los parlantes de los auriculares para escuchar un poco la melodía.

—Este poema… en realidad, es una muy hermosa canción. —Terminó diciendo mientras cerraba sus ojos. Yoh la miró con una sonrisa, se acercó a ella y tomó los auriculares. Anna lo miró sorprendida y sonrojada por la cercanía del chico.

—Justo como tú… ¿Verdad? —Anna se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba e Yoh apoyó la frente contra la de ella y le colocó los auriculares. La lluvia comenzó a caer. La rubia cerró los ojos para no mirar al muchacho que la miraba atentamente, también sonrojado por lo que estaba haciendo.

Se quedaron así por un momento, inmóviles mientras la lluvia los empapaba completamente. Kino los observó desde lejos con una sonrisa. Luego, se acercó a ellos para decirles que entraran. Al notar su presencia, Anna le dio un empujón al muchacho y le tiró los auriculares, luego se fue adentro para encerrarse en su cuarto.

—Ve adentro, Yoh. —Le susurró la anciana. El chico, aun en su mundo, tomó sus auriculares y el libro olvidado de Anna y entró. Luego, se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación de la joven Itako.

—Anna… Finalmente te comienzo a entender. Desde que llegué aquí, muchas cosas han sucedido… Los corazones de otras personas, puedes entenderlos, ¿verdad?

La niña se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta, oyéndolo atentamente. Frunció el ceño, cerró los ojos y abrió fuertemente la puerta, encontrándose con Yoh. Lo miró a los ojos.

—Ya que es así, entonces debes rendirte, ¿no? Solo cosas malas te sucederán si te quedas aquí. Así que deberías irte pronto.

El Asakura la miró y sonrió.

—No me iré a ningún lado.

Anna lo miró sorprendida.

—Yoh, yo soy alguien malo. Soy una mala compañía. Si te quedas aquí, podrías morir.

—No voy a dejarte sola, Annita. —El muchacho le colocó los auriculares, donde sonaba la canción anteriormente escuchada afuera y luego la abrazó. Ella simplemente escondió su pequeño rostro en el pecho de él y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

—G-Gracias.

El muchacho al oírla sonrió y la abrazó un poco más fuerte, para demostrar que la protegería de cualquier mal que pudiera atormentarla. Ya comprendía el problema con ese maldito Oni.

Aunque habían cosas que aún no comprendía, no se alejaría de su lado.

_**·: Chapter complete :·**_

¡Hola a todos! Hacía mucho tiempo que no actualizaba algo, ya estaba extrañándolos ;o; Este capítulo está inspirado en una imagen que vi en DeviantArt y un capítulo del Manga. Hay una parte del diálogo que está como en el Manga, lo puse así porque quedaba mejor que inventando uno alternativo. Si tienen la oportunidad, vayan a ver esa imagen porque es maravillosa. En una sola imagen se transmite muchísimo. Cualquier cosa me avisan y les paso el link.

Quiero agradecerles infinitamente por sus hermosos comentarios, alertas y favoritos, pasa el tiempo y sigo recibiéndolos. De verdad muchas gracias por su apoyo.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, ¡un beso enorme!

Emi.


End file.
